


[Podfic] Epsilon Run

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Artificial Intelligence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic ofEpsilon Runby sister_coyoteSummary:Colonel Mustang's company receives a distress call -- coming from Alphonse Elric's AI.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Epsilon Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58260) by [sister_coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_coyote/pseuds/sister_coyote). 



> Music: _Wake Me Up_ by Pomplamoose

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[link to stream]](https://ia801505.us.archive.org/17/items/SisterCoyoteEpsilonRun/sister_coyote%20-%20Epsilon%20Run.mp3)

  


###  **Length:**

00:29:52

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (28 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qziyva8n8mp0q1y/sister_coyote_-_Epsilon_Run.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/q2f6fpxxewzg6zd65pcclq7y923n2y8y)
  * **M4B Download (42 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dir2abdhhra44ht/sister_coyote_-_Epsilon_Run.m4b)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/ao3jmqcktg7840vipy4kmzuw5b50j4ga)




End file.
